Girls Night Gone Wrong
by VampireBarbie13
Summary: The ladies of Mystic Falls try to get together again for a fun night. Read on to see what happens...
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

_Chapter One:_

It was raining. Bonnie and Caroline were over for a slumber party. We haven't had one of these in a while. Just once in a while we NEED this. A little break from all the horrible things we endure in this town. Will our town ever be….normal, again?

"Alaric's home." Said Caroline. That's one good thing about Vampires…they can hear really well. But, it's also a down fall. If you want to talk in private…I can never talk personal to anyone when Damon's around or in the neighborhood.

Alaric popped his head into my room. He just got back from dropping Jeremy off at the airport.

"Hey ladies…I'm home, so if you, um, need anything, I'll be down stairs." Alaric said, in a sad voice.

I told him, "Thanks Rick."

"We're having a much needed girl's night." Caroline choked out.

She was still upset about Tyler. I hope Bill can, somehow, 'cure' him of his sired-ness.

"Well, you girls have a good time." Alaric said with a forced smile, and then he headed down stairs.

Elena's Thoughts:

It has been a while since we've had a girl's night. Last time was when Caroline was kidnapped by Jules and Brady. Caroline said she was 'Super Bitch'. I had to chuckle when she said it the way she did, all snotty and preppy like. Throwing her hands in the air and shaking her head. I'm glad she can joke around about it now. What she went thru was horrible! I remember whose idea it was for Bonnie and I to comfort her that night. Stefan's. He took her under his wing, treated her like a little sister, and showed her how to be a vampire, with restrictions, of course. Stefan. Why can't I let him go, obviously he let's all of us go. Let me go. He proved that last night, when he kidnapped me, fed me his blood, and almost drove off of Wickery Bridge. That still hurts that he was actually going to do it. I don't think I'll ever forgive him. I can guarantee I'll NEVER forget. I know I've forgiven Damon for snapping Jer's neck, but Jer's still alive, and on his way to a better life.

But, I was almost a vampire. My free will and choice was almost taken away. Yes, I thought about having him turn me. So I can be with him forever. But not that way. Not by revenge and forced into it. It was way before he left with Klaus. Actually, now that I think about it….it was before we even knew about Klaus. Before Rose told us. Once Klaus came into the picture, I even thought about being turned there-after, just like Katherine did. But, Klaus would probably hunt me down, like he did Katherine for 500 years.

I understand why he left, to save his brother. He can't be mad at us, he had to have known we'd come looking for him to save him from his decade long bender/payment.

I Miss Lexi. Lexi helped him long ago. I wish she could have stayed just a while longer. But we had to get rid of the Ghosts that Matt let in. I believe she was the only one who could help him. Bring back the Stefan we know and love. That I love. I still love and care for him. Even if his humanity is turned off….now by HIS choice.

My thoughts were interrupted by bickering.

"Ohh, Com'on Bonnie….it's a comedy! Everyone likes comedies!" Caroline tried to sell the movie to Bonnie, like it was her job. Silly girl.

"Elena, will you be the tie breaker here…which movie?" Bonnie said as she held up both movies.

"Elena...[both girls glance at each other in bewilderment] Elena...ELENA?" Shouted Caroline.

"Yeah…..I'm listening." I lied.

"Are you ok?" Said a concerned Bonnie. I shook my head yes. But really meant no.

"Elena, which one do you think we should watch first? Bonnie wants to watch The Notebook...I want to watch Horrible Bosses."

Caroline was in no mood to watch a chick flick. Bonnie, on the other hand, loved, loved, loved The Notebook. Well, I sided with Caroline, I didn't want to upset an emotional vampire. Plus, I wasn't in the mood for a chick flick either. Once Caroline turned to put the movie in, Bonnie looked me in the eye, and I lip-sinked ''Sorry".

"Well...all I know about tonight, is that I want to know all about the kiss." Bonnie said in assumption that Caroline knew already.

"What! You're kidding me...with WHO? Tell me tell me tell me! Was it Stefan? Did you two talk things out? Or is it a mystery guy?" Caroline was more excited about the kiss than I was, and I was the one to experience it.

"No, Caroline...Umm...it wasn't Stefan...it was, Damon." All I could do was stare at Caroline's judgey face and read it like a book, as if I could read her mind on what she was thinking...and now about to say.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

"Oh my gosh, Elena! Seriously? I remember when I kissed him, he was [shoulders slump down]...a great kisser. He could be sweet when he wanted to be. But, after what he did to me, nope. I have...Tyler." Caroline stairs out the window away from the girls, trying not to let them see her once tear fall down her cheek.

"Caroline, you know if you want to talk about it, we're here for you." I said.

"Yeah, you know where are here, Caroline. Infact, why don't we head up to the hospital tomorrow and check on your father, and then see how Tyler's doing. If turning on command helped any." Bonnie said reassuring her.

"Yeah, we could do that." Caroline scooted closer to Bonnie and Elena for a group hug.

I pulled away a little to talk; "Ok, now it's movie time…I'll go make some popcorn!"

I ran down stairs to make some popcorn, and grab the tequila. I leaned over the couch and seen Alaric snoring away. I turned around to proceed to the kitchen and ran right into Damon's chest. That gorgeous sculpted chest, and abdomen, and well shaped jaw line, soft pink lips….I sighed inside so he wouldn't hear me.

"Damon….what are you doing here?"

"Doing my patrol in the neighborhood watch. What are you girls doing?"

"We are having a girl's night. And it'll remain girls only."

"Com'on….can't I sit down here, and hang out with Rick? It'll be a guys night!"

"Rick is sleeping if you can't tell and-" He interrupted me.

"Elena, I just have a feeling to stay here tonight. That's all. And, don't get any idea's to come cuddle with me if you get cold or something…" Said Damon with his flirtatious smile.

I just rolled my eyes, and said ''Don't worry, I'll be upstairs. ALL night." I walked into the kitchen to make the popcorn. Of course Damon follows me. He reminds me of a little puppy. Cute, but annoying.

[Knock Knock Knock] Damon and I looked at each other, then he slowly heads towards the front door to investigate. "Are you expecting someone, Elena?" His senses were heightened because I shook my head 'no'. He was about to put his hand on the door knob when the knocking started again. But this time, the knocking came from the back door. We quickly look back there. Suddenly, knocking was coming from the sliding door in the dinning room. This either has to be the work of a vampire who's extremely fast, or multiple people….nonetheless…..hybrids.

"GO UP STAIRS, ELENA." Damon lip-sinked to me, so that if it was vampires, they won't hear our plans. I slowly crept up stairs, got to my room to find Elijah sitting on my bed. Bonnie and Caroline were lying on the floor. He must have knocked them out.

"Elijah….." I was stunned. Last I knew, he was in a coffin in the old house's basement.

"Hello Elena. [stands up and paces her room] So nice to see you. I hear your boyfriend has caused a lot of ...grief on my brother and family. I'm going to need you to tell him to give me back my family and I will in return promise the safety of your friends and town." [He stops and stares at her with an extended hand for agreement.]

"I can't talk him into anything anymore, Elijah. And besides…..we are no longer together." I never thought I could say those words.

"Ohh well my dear, I'm sorry. My brother can be a bit, what's they word I'm looking for…oh right, feisty, if he doesn't get his way."

"Why did you save him…I thought we had an agreement."

"I spared Klaus's life, because he knew our family was still safe. He led me on for many many years, that he buried our family at sea. But at the slightest second he knew in my eyes that I was going to take his life, he wanted me to spare his, and in return he'd reunite me with our family. Come to find out, he did reunite me then stabbed me in the back. I don't blame Stefan for saving Damon. It's his brother. Stefan knows the value of family…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

"He shouldn't have saved me. He ruined the plan." Damon steps into Elena's room, walks in front of her and stares at Elijah.

"Sometimes, revenge doesn't always get the best results. I should know. Stefan should have left Klaus alone, but he provoked him. You know, Klaus wants me to get 'rid' of your brother. There is only one simple bargain. Return the coffin. If Klaus gets his coffin, Stefan is safe. Unless he does something stupid again. I feel Katerina had a hand in this."

"Well, sorry…no can do. And what do you mean Katherine had a hand in this?" Damon felt a chill in the air and looked at Elena's window, There Katherine sat on Elena's window.

"I did have a hand in this, Elijah. Klaus took everything from Stefan, took everything from me. It was time for Stefan to get mad. And you know what happens when Stefan gets mad. He get's even."

"You shouldn't have done that, Katerina. Klaus will not be happy when he finds out you provoked Stefan. Fill his head full of hopefuls."

"I didn't provoke him. I told his this would be for the best. He was the one who followed thru with it. He killed my whole family, Elijah….if you haven't forgotten! He took everything from me!"

"But, he didn't take your baby from you, did he?'

"…..How do you know about that?"

"Com'on my dear, I know everything. Your father wasn't pleased with you when you conceived out of wedlock. You gave birth to a baby girl. You didn't even get to hold her, and he took her away. I suppose your going to blame that on Klaus too…?"

"Don't bring her up."

"Who…..Natasha?" The look on Katherine's face was shocking! Shocking that this person, this vampire could actually….show affection.

"That's what her new family called her. Then her daughter was named Marisa, a son named Nathanial, then Nathanial had twin daughters…."

"How are Katherine and I related?" Elena asked Elijah.

"Katerina is your…well, she had her child in 1490, so, [Elijah starts to count on his fingers, cracks a smile and says] Great Great, well 25 Great Grandmother."

Katherine looks at Elena and smirks. "Don't sass your grandma! Hahaha!"

"I don't find this funny at all! I'm just glad I'm nothing like you." I smarted back with a smirk.

"What you don't realize is you're my doppelganger, Elena. Your basically my TWIN. You're identical to me."

"That's where you're wrong, Katherine." Stefan steps in my room. We were all shocked to see him.

"What the h*ll are you doing here, brother?" Said Damon.

Stefan just smiled at Damon, then looked at Elijah and said, "Well, did Klaus send you to 'take care' of me? You can try all you want but you'll never see the 4th coffin."

Suddenly, Elijah had his hand wrapped around Stefan's throat and smashed him against Elena's dresser, cracking her mirror. "Listen here little boy, you are messing with my family. I need you to return the coffin before midnight. You have [looks at watch] 48 minutes. I suggest you get a little pep in your step, sir."

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave me a comment/review! What do you think will happen next? Will Stefan return the coffin right away or wait a while longer? Will Katherine stay in MF's or will she run away before Klaus knows she 'home'?

More to come soon! Feel free to leave me suggestions of what you'd like to read about our MF's Gang! : )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Elijah let's go of Stefan, fixes his blazer, and leaves my room fast like all vampires do.

I run to Bonnie and Caroline's side, shaking them and trying to revive them. I heard someone walking towards me. It was Katherine. She jumped down from my window and walked over.

"Here, let me help. I know a thing or two on how, revive witches and vampires." Katherine said as she whispered something in each of their ears. Suddenly, like magic, Bonnie and Caroline both woke up.

"Wow…what-happened? Uhh!" Bonnie gasped as she scooted towards my wall. She obviously didn't like Katherine kneeling down, less than a foot away from her.

"What? That's the thanks I get for whispering you back awake?"

"Last thing I remember was:

(Flash Back after Elena went down stairs, between Bonnie and Caroline)

"So, have you talked to Tyler since your birthday? I mean…"

"Uhh yeah. I told you that, Bonnie! We asked for my dad to come help him."

"No, I meant, talk about what he said to you."

"Oh. No, we haven't talked about that. But, maybe after this whole thing calms

down, and gets straightened around. "

"You need to tell him how you feel."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes you do. You just won't admit it yet."

"Admit what, Bonnie? Obviously you think you know something, so spill it!"

"You're In Love with Tyler Lockwood! You can't deny your eyes, your smiles

when you see him, or hear his name, or even hear his voice. You're twitter-paited! "

"Ohh, come on Bonnie, I'm not twitter-paited, I'm not Bambi the deer for crying

out loud!"

"I'm going to keep on your Caroline Forbes, until you confront your feelings for

him. Sired or not."

[Whhooosssh!]

Caroline quickly gets to her feet. She places her finger on her lips to ''hush" Bonnie

so she'd keep quiet. "Hello supernatural ladies of Mystic Falls." The girls turn around

to see Elijah.

"Elijah. You're supposed to be in your coffin. Who let you out?" Bonnie said.

"Well, it couldn't' have been Klaus, because you'd go after him for stabbing

you again. But wait. You went against us in the ritual and saved him." Snapped

Caroline.

"Well, you'll do anything for family. Anything. Even if it's your vampire-hating

father, or your newly found 'tolerable of vampires' mother. I see my brother has

gotten her ''support''.

"Support? What are you talking about?" Caroline was confused.

"Ohh, you don't know? In order to save you from your boyfriend's bite, Klaus had to

be invited into your home. By your mother. Tyler went to Klaus, in hopes that he

would help you. What a sweet boy, can't wait to meet him."

Elijah suddenly vervains Caroline in the arm, and touches Bonnie in a spot on her

neck to put her down. That was the best, humane, way Elijah knew to take down a

witch with out killing her.

(End of Flash Back)

What Do You Think? Please leave a review! Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 will be coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Where's Elijah?" Panted out Bonnie, as she tried to catch her breathe.

Caroline stood up and looked at Katherine with judgy eyes.

"I'm not looking for a thank you or anything….but one might be nice after what I just did for you."

"Well, that's nice, but you're not getting one from me. Or Bonnie, right Bon?"

Bonnie stood up, looked at Caroline and said "Thanks…..Katherine."

Katherine smiled at Bonnie then smirked at Caroline.

"Ok, I'm going down stairs." Caroline said.

"We don't need a play by play, blondie. Smarted Katherine.

"You got a problem Katherine? [starts walking towards Katherine] You need to say something, get something off your chest…well knows the time to say or do it."

Everyone was shocked to see Caroline stand up to Katherine. That last time she did, was at the Masquerade Party. But, of course, Katherine was trapped in the room, and Caroline was free on the other side. This time was different. Caroline wasn't protected by a invisible shield spell. She stood up to Katherine, not a scared look on her face. Damon walks and stands near them. I'm guessing he was there to break them up if it got heated.

"Listen little one, I'm older, wiser, and stronger. I don't need you and your annoying commentary every minute." Katherine snaps at Caroline, and takes her finger and pokes Caroline in the forehead.

"You think your so much better than everyone else, don't you?"

[Caroline walked closer and closer to Katherine, forcing her to walk backwards until the back of her knees hit my bed and she sat down.]

"Belittling everyone makes you feel stronger, huh? Must be lonely not having any friends. Well, let me tell you something, these people around me, yeah, they're my friends, better yet…their my family. I'm sorry Klaus made you this way. Not to trust anyone. You can't live life like this. Why do you have to be so….so….evil? Next time you better think about your actions and words, before you open that little mouth of yours. You supposed to be older and wiser? Could have fooled me. Now, I'm going to go down stairs, and I'll check on Alaric, too."

"I don't belittle people…." Katherine said sheepishly.

"You don't come off as warm and cuddly, either." Damon said.

"I'm going to go have a chat with her." Caroline starts to walk towards my door, Damon grabs her arm and says, "Uhh, I don't think so. You aren't going to have a chat with her. Leave her alone, Katherine."

"All I want to do is talk, Damon."

"Leave her alone. I mean it."

"Ohh, what are you to her, her daddy? Or…maybe her boyfriend, again? Oh wait, that's the delicious Tyler's position. Speaking of which, where is he lately?" Katherine walks to my window, and says "Ohh wait….he must be still sired. So thankful I'm not a werewolf!" Then all at once, she was gone.

"Guys!" A scream came from down stairs. It was Caroline. We all ran down, obviously Damon and Stefan were a bit faster.

"What's wrong?" I said to her.

Caroline was standing in front of the couch staring at it.

"Look." Caroline was lost in her words and could only mumble out 'look'.

Alaric was gone, and there was only a puddle of blood where he head had laid on the pillow.

"Ugh, not again!" Damon wasn't pleased, because he knew he was going to be alone at hunting Alaric down. Who could have done this? It must be payback. Either for Stefan, or maybe for me.

"Alright, let me grab my jacket." I said in a hurried, worried tone in my voice. Caroline knodded her head in agreement. Damon snaps out: "Uhh, no. You and Vampire Barbie are staying here." Damon turns to grab the door handle and stops when he hears my voice.

"Damon we can help you. Caroline and I are coming whether you like it or not." I snapped back.

Damon comes up, gets in my face and whispers: "You aren't going. You need to stay put. I don't want you getting hurt. Do you understand?"

The way he stares into my eyes, it just mesmerizes me temporarily. He's different.

Damon has changed. I can't explain it well, but he's different from when I first met him. Is Katherine right? Is it possible to love them both?

Do you think Elena will listen to Damon? Do you think Damon will have help from Stefan? Leave me a Review! Let me know what you want to read! Thanks for reading!


End file.
